


Magic.

by Miss_Purr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But only for like five seconds, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Infinity war?, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, endgame? - Freeform, never heard of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Purr/pseuds/Miss_Purr
Summary: Five times Tony used the excuse "magic" and one time the avengers realised that it wasn't actually a joke.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389





	Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to pick my laptop back up and write something and this is what came out of it.

**1: Bruce**

The day had been quite uneventful, and that was saying something given that Bruce had spent all day in the lab with Tony, and the billionaire likes to make things go boom whenever he feels like it. Today though, Tony had been extra quiet. Sure, it wasn’t unusual for the inventor to get into a project and be quieter than usual, but even those days included Tony asking Bruce questions and asking him to pass a tool that was closer to him, but even today lacked those small conversations. 

It was blissfully quiet… at least up till now. 

A scream of “Shit!” was the only warning Bruce got before a huge metal on metal clang rang through the room, as whatever Tony had been working on was knocked to the ground. When looking over to see what happened, the scientist saw Tony with his head in his hands, Dum-E slowly retreating away from the workbench, and whatever Tony had been working on on the floor. 

After a few minutes of Bruce watching Dum-E hide himself deeper in the lab, he looked back at Tony who had not moved since the first time he had looked over. 

“Tony? You alright?” He asked after slight hesitation. 

In response the billionaire sighed, slowly dragging his hands down his face. “Yep, I’m good” he said, sounding just about the opposite of good. Bruce watched him a little bit longer and when Tony didn’t make any signs that he was going to move anytime soon, he looked back to his work station. 

It was probably about another five minutes before Tony spoke up again. “You know where the bolts went?” 

“Hmm?” Bruce sounded, as he hadn’t really heard Tony, to caught up in his own work. 

“Nevermind, I found them.” When Bruce looked over Tony had moved his work off the floor and back onto the bench and there was a container of bolts sitting beside it. 

“Ok” the scientist said, not really knowing what else to say. 

After a few seconds Burce did a double take at Tony’s area. Whatever he was working on was back on his bench and there was a container of bolts beside it, and Bruce hadn’t heard Tony move to get either of them. Bruce thought for sure he hadn’t been so into his work that he wouldn’t have heard the other move to get the bolts, (that last he checked, where on the other side of the lab) and whatever weird contraption Tony was working on looked pretty heavy, so Bruce would’ve expected Tony to ask him for help. 

Tony suddenly whipped his head around to look at him. 

“I can feel you staring,” he said with a slightly confused smile, “What’s up?” 

“Nothing, I just thought that I would’ve heard you picked that thing up.” Bruce replied. “It actually looks pretty heavy, how’d you move it?” 

Tony’s smile became smug in a way. “Magic” was all he said, turning back to his work. Bruce just rolled his eyes, turning back to his work as well, forgetting the conversation even happened. 

Later that night the conversation came back into his head, he was still unsure of how Tony moved around with almost no sound. The thought would take up his mind until he fell asleep, but even then he would spend the next few days pondering the mystery every once in a while. 

**2: Clint**

Clint was usually perched on one of the tallest structures they could find near the battle, and this was no exception. The battle had started early in the morning when the avengers were eating breakfast and Doom had decided it was a good time to throw a party with his bots in the streets of New York. 

Since Clint was the eye in the sky, he often saw everything that was happening, and it was hard to miss the shiny red and gold of the Iron Man suit that practically shimmered in the sun. Only… Clint found that it was becoming hard for him to keep track of Tony though, he would see the billionaire fly one way and a few seconds later he would be in the opposite direction without seeing him fly the way he appeared in. 

It was somewhat distracting. 

“Stark, how the hell do you do that?” Clint asked over the comms this time he saw it happen. 

“What do you mean?” came a question of Tony’s own as an answer, along with other questioning sounds from the other avengers. 

“I see you fly one way and suddenly you appear in the total opposite direction, and as far as I have seen your suit can’t go that fast, so how do you do it?” He clarified. 

“Magic” was the response Tony gave. Clint just rolled his eyes and he felt like everyone else was doing the same as Steve told Tony that this was no time to be joking around. Clint decided to let in go for now, but decided to ask about it again later. 

Clint decided that later would be after the debriefing of the battle. After they had all been dismissed Clint saw Tony hanging out in one of the random hallways near the debriefing room. The genius was smiling at his phone, fingers moving in a way that showed he was probably texting someone. Clint couldn’t think of anyone that Tony could be texting that could get him to smile like that, he had broken up with Pepper ages ago and Clint was pretty sure that they hadn’t gotten back together, he supposed that Tony could also be texting Rhodes but the two friends didn’t often text for if Tony wanted to talk to him he preferred to do it face to face. 

Clint watched as Tony perked up and pocketed his phone, as he started to walk away. As his footsteps started to fade down the hall and around the corner, Clint realised that he had yet to ask his questions. 

“Stark, wait up” he called down the hall as he watched Tony disappear behind the corner. He heard the investors footsteps fall silent, indicating that Tony had stopped, so as Clint jogged down the hall he expected to find Tony waiting for him when he also rounded the corner. 

Only when Clint finally got there, Tony… wasn’t there. Clint honestly had no clue where the billionaire could’ve gone, for this part of the halls was a dead end with only a window, a janitor's closet, and a maintenance room, both rooms being locked. 

The archer stood there for a few minutes and came to two conclusions: either Tony walked into the maintenance room and the reason that he had been smiling at his phone was because Fury caved into something and let Tony do some work on the building, or the more likely of the two conclusions, he jumped out the window and let his armour catch him and fly away. 

Clint just left it at that, not really caring enough to bother solving this mystery. 

**3: Steve**

As Steve rode the elevator down to the common floor this morning, all he hoped was that breakfast wouldn’t be interrupted this time by villains looking to cause property damage. 

So far his hope had worked, for he had managed to get halfway through his cereal without having to rush off to put on his suit. He was interrupted though, just not by a villain, instead it was just the elevator opening and Bruce and Tony stepping out, looking dead on their feet. 

“Rough night?” the soldier asked. Both scientists groaned as they sat down at the island. 

“You have no idea,” Bruce told him, “we spent all night taking apart the stupid doom bot and we still can’t figure out the EMP” 

“Well I hope you can figure it out soon,” Steve told them, he knew it was important that they figured it out, “Tony, you were lucky not to get caught by that thing.” Steve had spent a while wondering how Tony had managed to do that after the battle but he put it down to just dumb luck. 

Tony just whined in response, looking half asleep. Steve rolled his eyes and got up to wash his dishes, this time not getting anything about just putting them in the dishwasher from Tony. 

When Steve looked back over to the two other men he saw that Bruce was asleep with his head on the table and Tony lazily scrolling through his phone while drinking a mug of coffee. Steve found that coffee sounded pretty good right now, so he turned around to make some… and found the coffee maker off. That wasn’t that much of a surprise, as it would shut itself off after a while of no use to save energy, but if Tony had just made a cup, it would be on, when he touched it, it wasn’t even warm with use. 

“Hey, Tony?” Steve asked, confusion clear in his voice. Tony just hummed in acknowledgement. “Where did you get the coffee?” 

“Magic.” 

Steve just sighed. He turned on the coffee maker and decided that it would just be best to let it go. 

  
  


**4: Natasha**

Everyone was still recovering from this week's random villain of the day. Some random wizard had thought it would be a great idea to start throwing magic fire everywhere, and the avengers had to hold him off as they waited for Doctor Strange to come and collect his wayward student. 

It took what felt like hours to even corner the guy, but it was really just about thirty minutes before it seemed that Loki had enough of the wizard trying to be the next magical enemy of the avengers, and he showed up just to proceed to knock the guy out with a blast of green magic, ending the battle in about thirty seconds. The trickster stayed around until Strange showed up and spent the whole time arguing/flirting with Tony, that was nothing new though, but Natasha would admit that the two have turned it up to eleven recently. 

But anyway, back to the battle. Before the god had shown up all the avengers minus Bruce had gotten pretty beaten up. Turns out that Loki just likes to play with them, because when they fight the trickster they walk away with a few scratches, but with this new guy they all walked away looking like they were wearing black and blue body suits. 

They all took to ice packs and gentle moving around when they got back to the tower, almost all of them crashing in the common living room. Steve and Thor were able to get up in a couple hours, completely fine thanks to their super bodys ™. Natasha and Clint on the other hand still had a big collection of bruises decorating their bodies. So when Tony walked into the common room a few days later, the spy expected him to look like her… but he looked completely fine, no marks covering his tan skin, or a least his arms. His neck on the other hand… 

“Have a fun night, Stark?” she asked, clearly surprising the genius who jumped what was probably a couple inches in the air and whipped around to look at the spy that he clearly didn’t notice beforehand. 

“Geez Nat, you can’t do that to a man with a heart condition” he said, laughing off his embarrassment. The genius threw himself down on the couch opposite of Nat and just started scrolling whatever he was looking at on his phone. 

“So, about that fun night?” the redhead asked again, and watched as Tony rolled his eyes. 

“You have been trying this for months now, and it still isn’t going to work” he told her. And yes, she had been trying to get Tony to tell her who had managed to get the billionaires attention for a while now with no success. 

Natasha decided to give it up for now and went back to looking for something decent to watch on the tv. The two heroes sat in silence that was only broken by the tv for a while before the spy moved in a way where a harder part on the couch that probably hosted the frame, pressed right onto one of bruises. She groaned and then sighed in annoyance.

“You alright there, red?” Tony asked her, looking over with slight worry in his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she told him, not really sounding that fine and she moved her body back into a comfortable position, “I’m still pretty bruised up from the other day.” 

“The day Loki showed us up?” 

“Yes, Stark. From the day that Loki showed us up.” she rolled her eyes and the first thing that she noticed when the inventor first walked into the room. “You actually look pretty good right now, where are your bruises?” she asked. And yes, she knew that Tony wore what was the world's best suit of armour, but she also knew that Tony still managed to get beaten up quite a bit when wearing it. 

“What do you mean? I thought my neck looked like a party?” Tony replied. 

“I mean the bruises from the battle, Clint and I are still pretty beat up. So where did your battle bruises go?” She clarified. Tony got a smug look on his face as he smirked. 

“Magic.” was his one word answer. 

Natasha just rolled her eyes, figuring that it was probably just some weird tech that he was experimenting with, for the billionaire had a habit of doing so. 

**5: Thor**

Thor wouldn’t ever call himself an expert at magic. Sure, he grew up with Loki and thus learned what magic looked and felt like, but then Loki learned how to mask his magic from everyone and Thor quickly lost the opportunity to show off his talent. The ability to sense magic never really went away though, Thor thought it was like that one Miguardian thing about how even if you don’t ride a bike for a long time, you don’t forget how to do it. 

So when the thunder god walked into the common kitchen and was greeted by a strong feeling of magic hitting him right in the face. When walking into the room a bit more, all he found was Tony making a sandwich. The god looked around confused, not quite sure if he actually sensed magic or if he was just going crazy. 

“Hey, Thor” Tony spoke up, turning to look at who had entered the area, “what’s up?” 

“Nothing exciting, friend Stark” the thunderer told him, not exactly lying. 

“I feel that” Thor had no idea what that meant, but nodded to Tony’s comment anyway. Thor walked over to the pantry, remembering why he came in here in the first place. Pulling out a bag of chips, the god looked back over at Stark and thought for sure that he saw a slice of cheese levitating a few inches of the counter, but when he did a double take, the cheese was on the sandwich. 

Maybe he was going crazy. 

“You look like someone kicked your puppy” Tony spoke up. Thor looked back over to the genius to see that he was now sitting at the island, eating his sandwich and using his phone. 

“I do not understand, I do not have a puppy?” Thor told him, I looked down at his feet, almost expecting to see said small dog. 

“It means you look sad, point break.” Thor nodded at Tony’s explanation. 

“I suppose I could be,” he said, taking a seat across from the other hero, “I have just been caught up in thinking about Loki recently.” 

“Why, did the reindeer kick your puppy?” Stark smiled at his own lame attempt at a joke, “he hasn’t been causing much trouble these days, in fact he’s helped us a few times now” 

“That is what’s puzzling me, Loki doesn't usually do things like that without expecting something in return.” 

“Well, I don’t think he’ll be looking for something in return anytime soon.” Tony told him, sounding sure of himself and looking smug. Thor gave him a confused look in return but decided not to ask questions about it. 

They sat in silence for a while as Tony ate his sandwich well texting on his phone, and Thor ate his chips well staring out the large windows at the New York skyline. 

It had probably been around ten minutes before another burst of magic took over the room and Thor looked around, seeing nothing but Tony looking the same as he was before, only the sandwich and the plate it was on were gone. Thor had to stop and think for a minute, where did the plate go? He was sure that he would’ve noticed if Tony had gotten up and put it in the dishwasher or washed it by hand. 

“I can feel you staring, thunder bolt.” Tony didn’t look up as he spoke but raised an eyebrow in question. 

Thor decided there wasn’t a point of dancing around the question. “Where did your plate go? I didn’t see you get up at all.” Now Tony looked up, smiling in a weird way.

“Magic.” was all the only thing he said. Thor had heard Tony using the excuse of ‘magic’ a lot recently. Thor looked away, accepting that Tony was probably just making a weird joke, but then the god remembered the strange magic that had engulfed the room, and just as the god thought about it another burst of magic came forward. He looked back over to Tony… Only Tony wasn’t there, there was no evidence that the billionaire had even been in the room in the first place. 

In the end, Thor just assumed that everything that had happened was just a coincidence and got to think that maybe he was going crazy… well at least he wouldn't be the first son of Odin to do so. 

  
  


**+1: Tony and Loki**

Loki found that he officially had to get out of bed when the pillow he had put over his head when the sun first started rising, started levitating off his face. When he did open eyes, looking up he saw the pillow floating over his face, surrounded in a light blue glow. Looking down he saw one of the most loveliest sights he could see in the morning, his Anthony was laying on his chest and smiling up at him, eyes slightly glowing a light blue with magic.

“Good morning, Anthony” Loki smiled back at him, running his long fingers through his love's hair. Tony leaned into the touch, practically purring at the feeling. The two laid there for a while, basking in the warm light of the morning sun. It wasn’t that long before Loki felt Tony shimmying up his chest, and when he opened his eyes, Tony was closer to his face, giving him a look that the god recognised as the ‘I want a kiss’ face. Loki gave in quite easily and lifted the midguardian’s face by his chin to bring him closer, leaning in to give the man a slow kiss. 

They sat there for a while like that, slow loving kiss and all. When the kiss came to an end both smiled and Tony even started giggling. 

“Good morning” the genius said through his giggles. Loki decided that Tony looked too cute, and to not kiss him again would be a crime. 

After the second kiss Loki gave his morning greeting as well, “Good morning, my dear.” Tony’s face lit up and he leaned in for another kiss. They continued to cuddle in bed for a little while longer, quietly enjoying the presents of the other. 

“Are you going to teach me more magic today?” Tony eventually asked, breaking the silence. 

“Yes,” Loki answered, watching as the billionaire’s face lit up again, “but after breakfast.” Tony’s face fell slighting but he was no less excited. The god had been on a mission to get Tony into a regular sleeping and eating schedule ever since they started dating seriously about ten months ago, at first Tony didn’t like the idea but after all the rewards of magic lessons and great sex, the brunette gave in. 

Tony whined as Loki shifted him off the god, and he grabbed the god around the neck like a sloth and refused to let go as the trickster got up. Loki laughed as he managed to detach Tony from himself and the midguardian whined once again.

“I’m just going to go make breakfast, I’ll call you when it’s done” Loki gave him one more kiss before walking out of the bed room, magicking a shirt on as he walked. 

Tony would lay there for about ten minutes before growing bored and getting up. He followed Loki’s example of magicking on his clothes before exiting the room. When he entered the penthouse kitchen the brunette found Loki making pancakes at the stove, and he went up behind his god and wrapped his arms around the others waist, Loki proceeding to lean into the embrace. 

“Blueberries?” Tony asked, and then watched as Loki raised a hand and snapped, a bag of blueberries appearing on the counter. “Yay” Tony cheered slightly, picking up the bag and moving to sit at the island, happily munching on the fruit as he waited for the pancakes to finish. 

When the pancakes were ready and both had sat down to eat, Tony decided to ask questions about the day’s magic lesson. “So, what am I doing today? More teleportation?” Loki rolled his eyes at that, he knew that teleportation was a great skill to have and Tony loved to show off that he had mastered the skill. 

“You and teleportation, I will never understand how you treat the trick like it’s also a god” the mage said.

“It’s fun though, I mean I can be on one side of the lab to the other without having to move my legs, who wouldn’t want to do it?” Tony smiled as he watched Loki roll his eyes at that, but he didn’t miss the clear affection that seemed to swirl in the sea of green. 

“But for real, what am I learning?” Tony asked again. 

Loki vanished the plates in front of them with a flick of his hand, Tony knew for fact that they were in the dishwasher. “I want to work more on your illusions today, I want you to be able to disguise objects as different objects.” 

The more Loki talked, the more excited Tony got. The billionaire really liked learning about illusions, if only because Loki was the master of them and Tony really wanted to get to a level where he could tell Loki’s illusions apart from the god himself. 

“That sounds like it would be a great way to mess with people” Tony smiled in a way that was almost evil. 

“Yes, I had quite a bit of fun with this trick when I was younger” Loki returned the evil like smile, and Tony believed all the more that the two were made for each other. 

***

About an hour or so later found the two in the living room, Tony disguising the tv remote as a coffee mug. 

“It’s amazing how fast you pick these things up, Anthony” Loki said, marvelling at the magic skill that his beloved was showing. In truth the illusion wasn’t that strong and if you knew what to look for you might find disparities scattered here and there, but it was still impressive that Tony could hold the illusion solid for as long as he had. 

Loki was so caught up in staring at the illusion that it surprised him when it suddenly became surrounded by light blue and started floating off the table. 

“What are you doing?” the mage asked, putting his eyes back on Tony, who was smiling like he was all too happy with himself. 

“I am making it levitate well the illusion is over it.” Tony said, a ‘duh’ tone in his voice. 

“Yes, I can see that, but why are you doing it?” Loki could tell that a worry like tone came into his voice and it made Tony look at him in concern. 

“Because I wanted to?” Tony now sounded unsure of himself.

“Well that is usually a good reason for doing things, I would not recommend doing this, I haven’t taught you much about how to do two things at once and I don’t want you draining yourself” Loki explained. Tony nodded along, understanding that being drained of magic is not something to joke around about, he had seen Loki when he was drained of magic a few times back when they were just fucking with no strings attached and they would hate fuck after a battle, Tony usually took charge on those days. 

“Tony!” said man had been lost in his thoughts and didn’t realise what was happening until Loki yelled at him and it was too late. The midguardian watched as the remote disguised as a coffee mug glowed brighter with more and more magic before it was blasted downwards, going through the floor and by the sound of it, about three others. Tony fell to his knees, Loki was quick to move over to him and help him back up. 

“Did- did I drain?” Tony asked, he meant for it to be a joke but it sounded too rough to come across that way. 

“Not much by the feel of it, I stopped most of your magic before it could escape.” Tony was surprised that he only lost a bit of magic given how shitty he felt and how powerful that blast of magic looked, but then again, Loki did often tell him how powerful magic is. 

The two stayed close to each other for a while, Tony attempting to collect himself and Loki trying his best to comfort him. 

“Sir,” Jarvis spoke up eventually, “the avengers are requesting your presence to know what happened to the floors that now have holes in them” the AI explained, sounding a bit sassy at the end. Tony laughed slightly and pulled away from his god.

“Tell them I’ll be down in a few minutes” he told his AI and then turned to Loki, “you coming?” he asked, holding out his hand to Loki and gave his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Are you sure that is wise? I thought we were going to keep this relationship to ourselves for a bit longer? And I’m sure that the avengers are not my biggest fans.” Tony would admit that those are valid points, but he was in love and didn’t really want to hide what was making him happy. 

“Lo-lo, I love you,” Loki scowled at the nickname, but softened at what came after, he almost looked like he couldn’t believe what just heard, “I don’t give a fuck if they don’t like it, as long as I get to keep you, I’ll be happy.” After Tony finished talking he waited for Loki to say something back, but after about thirty seconds of nothing but a blank stare, he started to wonder if he broke his god. 

“Loki? You ok-” Tony was cut off as he was pulled into a tight hug that was quickly returned. 

“My Anthony, I love you so much” Tony sighed in relief and hugged even tighter. The two pulled away slightly to look into each other's eyes, green and brown eyes filled with love. They leaned into a kiss that was deep and full of love, but sadly all good things must come to an end. 

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but the avengers are threatening to come to you if you don’t go to them” Jarvis spoke up. 

Tony broke apart as he started giggling. “Come on,” he said, pulling Loki towards the elevator, “let’s go explain why I now have to fix the floors.” The two walked and waited in the elevator in a loving silence, Tony leaning into Loki’s side as much as he could and Loki holding him around the waist. They kissed one last time before the elevator opened and they walked out into what was now a stunned silence. 

“What the fuck!?” Clint yelled, the others wearing the words in their expressions. 

“Hey, yeah sorry about the floors, I didn’t mean to do that” Tony told the other heroes, who remained silent. 

“I think you broke them, dear” Loki said, a slight smile appearing on his lips. The voice of someone they thought to be the enemy seemed to snap them out of their trance. 

“Tony…” Steve started, looking like he was about to explode, “why is Loki in the tower?” the soldier said slowly, like he was talking to a five year old. 

“Oh yeah, guys I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, sometimes girlfriend” Tony smiled brightly, pointing at Loki. 

Cue massive panic. The avengers erupted into a screaming match and Loki threw up a shield around them as random items started coming towards them. The two magic users waited in the shield until everyone started to calm down. 

“Are you done now?” Tony sassed and continued to speak before someone else could, “yes I know this comes as a shock to all of you, trust me it was a shock to us too when it first started, but we have been dating for just under a year and we love each other, so you all can suck it up and deal with it because if everything goes right, this isn’t going to end anytime soon.” 

It was silent once again until Thor spoke up, “as much as this is a surprise, I am happy for you both and glad that Loki has found someone that can make him happy.” he said, smiling like the big puppy he is. 

Bruce nodded in agreement, “I have noticed you being a lot more positive nowadays Tony, I think this is good for you, I won’t stand in your way.” 

“Honestly, Loki hasn’t been causing much trouble these days and has even helped us a few times, so as long as he doesn’t start killing people again, I’m ok with this” Steve was the next person to speak up. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating Loki, that was not my guess at all” was all Natasha said before turning back to the tv. 

Everyone started looking at Clint after he didn’t say anything for a few minutes. When he did finally speak it wasn’t what any was really expecting, “that still doesn’t explain why a coffee mug could break through several floors.” That seemed to remind everyone how this had all started in the first place.

“Wait, you said a coffee mug went through the floors?” Tony asked, a smile finding a way onto his face. 

“Yes, it’s hard to forget having to duck out of the way of a coffee mug that is trying to kill you” the archer said. 

Tony’s smile had just gotten brighter the more Clint said and before anyone could ask why that was happening, Tony turned towards Loki and pulled the mage into a tight hug. 

“My illusion held” he said before pulling the dark haired man into a kiss, when they broke apart Tony started up again, “it held, oh my god it held, my illusion held!” Tony was practically jumping up and down with glee.

“Yes, I’m very proud of you Anthony.” Loki said, running his hand through the shorter man's hair in affection. 

“Wait, wait, wait” Bruce said, pulling Tony out of happy bliss, “did you say _your_ illusion held?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, I can do magic now” Tony told them with a tone like he was telling them that he forgot about getting cereal at the supermarket rather than something that can change the whole way the team fights when around Iron Man. 

“So every time you’ve told us that something was magic recently, it was actually magic?” Steve asked, remembering all the weird things that happened around Tony in the last few weeks. 

“Yep. Now if you excuse us,” as Tony spoke a light blue magic that was clearly his started to surround both Loki and himself, “my boyfriend said that he is proud of my magic skills and what I’ve learned and usually that means sex so we will be leaving now” and with that the two lovebirds disappeared, leaving nothing but a few light blue sparkles behind. 

Clint sighed dramatically, “fucking magic.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading :)  
> Remember that Kudos and Comments bring smiles <3  
> If you would like to recommend a prompt or just want to chat my Tumblr is miss-purrrdy (link didn't work and I'm too lazy to fight with it so you can just copy/paste or something)


End file.
